


The Rock-Hard Wide-Ride Dildo

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Eames, First Meetings, M/M, Neighbors, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had two options: wrap everything back up and return to sender, or take it down to this William Eames' apartment himself. After packing it all back up securely, of course, as if he'd never opened it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock-Hard Wide-Ride Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> A one-off riff on the "misdelivered package" trope, just for fun.

Arthur came home to his apartment one warm, humid evening to find a package at the door. "I'm not expecting anything," he muttered, frowning, but he picked it up and stepped inside, relieved to feel the cool air on his skin. He turned on the light in his living room and set the package on a side table. After he put away his bag and took off his shoes, he returned to the package, very curious about what it might be. A glance at the From address just showed something generic, a warehouse somewhere. Could be anything.

Arthur got out a letter opener and sliced the tape apart. Inside was -- well. Damn. He had to take it out of the box and stare at it, agog.

According to the packing label, this was a, quote, Rock-Hard Wide-Ride Dildo.

And also according to the packing label, it was actually meant for a tenant (a very lucky tenant) in another apartment in this building. Arthur had just been starting to wonder who on Earth had sent this to him, so there was one mystery rendered moot, at least.

Well.

Arthur studied the address. His unit was 312; the unit this unit was intended for was 321. The name was William Eames. Arthur tried to remember if he'd ever seen this William Eames before, and didn’t think he had.

So. He could wrap everything back up and return to sender, or take it down to this William Eames' apartment himself. After packing it all back up securely, of course, as if he'd never opened it....

He could go ahead and drop it off now; he had plenty of time before he had to leave for dinner with his sister.

\-------

There was a knock on Eames' door. He wondered if this was that parcel he was expecting, although it did seem rather late for a home delivery. Still, he was hopeful. It so happened that said parcel contained one Rock Hard Wide Ride Dildo, and, well, having just moved here he hadn't had much of a chance to check out the local scene, and he had needs, after all. It wasn't that he couldn't go pick up anyone he wanted, he was just... cagey, having arrived in a new city. Dildos were convenient. And fun.

He was just wearing jogging bottoms and no shirt or socks -- it was sweltering out, after all -- as he checked the peephole. Hmm. Didn't seem to be a deliveryman, but.... "Hullo?" he said through the door.

"I've got a package here?" the man outside said. Eames cursed the cloudiness of the peephole, and opened the door.

The man on his doorstep was about his height, somewhat younger than he, with dark brown hair slicked back, brown eyes, and a smooth, lovely face. His striped tie was loose, his collar slightly rumpled, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows in the heat. He wore khakis and a belt. He'd probably just got home from work.

He was indeed holding Eames' parcel.

"Oh, er," Eames said, feeling his neck turn red. "Oh, well, thank you, er."

"It was misdelivered," the man said, unnecessarily. "I'm just down the hall." He hadn't handed it over yet. "I'm Arthur," he added.

"Arthur," Eames echoed. "Won't you come in," he added.

"Uh, okay." 

Eames moved aside and Arthur stepped in. As he did, he handed over Eames' parcel. Eames glanced at it as he closed the door, and saw that it had in fact been opened, then patched as if it hadn't been. 

So. Arthur knew what it contained and had decided to deliver it in person. Eames turned as he adjusted his waistband, and noticed Arthur looking. 

Well, why not say it. “Looks like it’s been opened,” Eames commented. “I don’t suppose that was you?” Without waiting for an answer, he carried on. “I wonder what it is -- Oh. Oh my. That will do the job nicely, I daresay.”

Arthur chuckled, and cleared his throat. “Isn’t this how porns start?” he asked.

Eames raised a brow. “I wouldn’t know about all that,” he replied, coy. “Would you like anything cold to drink, Arthur?”

“Got any lemonade?”

“I think I do, actually.” Eames set the box down, went to his cupboard and got two glasses. “Have a seat,” he said, as he set them down on the counter. Arthur sat on the couch.

Eames poured the lemonade and walked back to Arthur with the glasses. He handed Arthur his and then stood, drinking down his glass, feeling Arthur’s eyes on him. No doubt watching his throat work, watching his chest and ab muscles quiver. Eames licked his lips when he was done.

“Delicious,” Arthur said, post-drink.

“Aren’t you hot in all those clothes?” Eames asked.

“So I’ve been told,” Arthur replied. 

“Are you also hot out of those clothes?”

“You tell me,” Arthur said, loosening his tie, setting down his glass. He stood, unbuttoning his dress shirt, then untucking it. He had a thin undershirt on under that. He was lean, lightly muscled. Mouthwatering. The tie and both shirts dropped to Eames’ floor. Arthur unbuckled his trousers. 

“You’ll do,” Eames said lightly. 

Arthur toed off his shoes and shucked off his trousers. He was wearing little briefs. In socks and underwear, he regarded Eames. “Why don’t you get those off,” he said, nodding in reference to Eames’ bottoms.

Eames fluttered his lashes. “I haven’t anything on under them.”

“All the better.” Arthur put his hands on his hips, waiting. 

“All right then.” Eames shrugged, barely containing his delight and just managing to slow down his eagerness in getting off his bottoms and standing naked before Arthur, hard and leaking. 

“Shouldn’t you have everything off as well?” Eames pointed out. Arthur took off his socks. “Arthur, really.”

Arthur turned down the waistband of his little briefs. Out sprang a sizeable, lovely cock. Also mouthwatering.

Eames watched with great interest as Arthur slipped the briefs down and off. 

“This is definitely how porns start,” Arthur said.

“I think perhaps I might not need that new dildo straightaway tonight,” Eames said. “Unless, of course, you’d like to watch me use it.”

“I would,” Arthur said, stepping toward him, considering. “I want to watch you prep yourself for me. But don’t come on it -- I want you to only come when I’m fucking you.”

“Oh my,” Eames said. “If only I’d known you were down the hall this entire time, I mightn’t have needed to buy it at all.” 

“Oh, I think you’ll make use of it. No regrets in that purchase.” Arthur smoothed his hands down Eames’ chest, and leaned in to kiss him. It was a remarkably dirty kiss, and it had Eames squirming. He broke with a gasp.

“All right, bedroom,” Eames said, a little breathless.

“Yes,” Arthur agreed. As Eames walked past him, he slapped Eames right on the arse.

“Oi.”

“So. What are you into?” Arthur asked in Eames’ bedroom, having taken the dildo with him, watching Eames get on the bed, on his knees.

“I’m into handsome dark-haired men with big cocks,” Eames answered, looking over his shoulder. 

“Obviously. And dildos.”

“I won’t refuse a nice dildo.”

“Anything else?” 

“Play your cards right and you may find out,” Eames said, with a wink. “Get the lube from my nightstand, there’s a love.”

Arthur ambled over and got out the lube. “You usually bottom, do you?”

“I might,” Eames said lightly.

“Don’t usually see someone built like you who likes to bottom,” Arthur remarked, uncapping the lube.

“What can I say, I’m unique.” Eames was starting to get a bit impatient. “Look, do get on with it, will you, slick that thing up.”

“All right, all right. Needy, are we?” Arthur slicked up the dildo and handed it to Eames. “Just gonna put it right in there?”

“Yes, thank you,” Eames said, somewhat primly, as he pressed the tip of the dildo to his hole and started to push it in.

“Yeah,” Arthur said, low, watching. “Take it all.”

“Getting there,” Eames breathed, shifting back to let gravity help him out. “Oh yes.”

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Arthur said.

“Thank you,” Eames replied, a bit strained. “Fuck. Would you touch me, please?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Arthur nearly scrambled to get on the bed in front of Eames, fingers going to his nipples. Eames gasped. Arthur pinched his nipples, and when Eames gasped again, Arthur kissed him. One of Arthur’s hands wrapped around Eames’ cock, and he gasped again, and Arthur kissed him more deeply. This went on for some time.

Eames extricated himself from the kiss. “Arthur,” he breathed, “if this keeps up I’ll come.”

“Oh, shit, forget what I said,” Arthur decided, “I want you to come.”

“Now? Now,” Eames blathered.

“Now,” Arthur said, commandingly. He started to stroke Eames faster. That tone from Arthur, that intense look in his eyes -- Eames came.

“Fuck,” he said, thrusting through it, dizzy with the feeling of Arthur’s hand working out his orgasm as the dildo filled him. “Oh, fuck.”

Then Arthur murmured, “Do you like to be fucked just after you come? Do you want me to make you come again?”

“I think perhaps I do,” Eames gasped out. He couldn’t help tilting his head back, overwhelmed, and then Arthur began nipping at his neck, and he groaned.

“Okay,” Arthur muttered against his neck, “dildo out, on your back, spread for me.”

Eames groaned again, hardly able to believe his luck. He took a second to gather his thoughts, then drew out the dildo, setting it aside. He nearly collapsed onto his back, and spread his thighs (wantonly, he felt and hoped). “Condoms in the bedside table,” he said, then saw Arthur already had a condom out and was in fact about to put it on.

Then it was on, and Arthur started to push in. He went in like a dream with Eames stretched and ready from the dildo. Arthur started thrusting away like a well-oiled machine and Eames went half-hard again just looking at him, pink from exertion, determined and handsome. Fucking hell.

When he came, Arthur’s face went even redder and he let himself collapse onto Eames for a moment. He started to raise himself up, and Eames wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back down; stiffening in surprise for a moment, Arthur relented and relaxed on him once more, catching his breath. But however pleasant this was, they were going to be stuck together soon as Eames’ come dried.

“As much as I enjoy lying about covered in come, I think we ought to have a shower,” Eames suggested.

“Good idea, William,” Arthur said, muffled, into Eames’ neck.

“Call me Eames,” Eames said automatically.

“Eames,” Arthur repeated, almost a drawl, and Eames shivered a little, not that he’d admit it. 

Arthur drew out, and tied off and binned the condom; Eames lowered his legs with a small groan, and got up on wobbly knees to follow Arthur to the shower. 

Once they’d soaped up and rinsed off, Arthur cupped his jaw and kissed him, pressing him back against the tile, hot water sluicing over them. Only the increasing coolness of the water dissuaded Eames from staying right there for a few more hours. 

Arthur helped to dab him dry without being asked, then dried himself off and got dressed, whistling a little tune to himself. Eames put on some boxers and watched. Arthur didn’t button up his dress shirt or tie his tie. He told Eames he needed to get going, because he had dinner plans he couldn’t cancel. 

They walked to the door. “This was fun, Eames,” Arthur said appraisingly, turning back to look at him in the doorway. He grinned, dimples appearing in his cheeks. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

“You know where to find me,” Eames joked mildly, committing to memory the sight of Arthur disheveled and flushed and pleased, filing it away with the other images he would be pulling up tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Liz for reading this over!


End file.
